Amame
Amame is an assasin who worked for Ares. She is also the sister of Tenjiku. Appearance She wears nothing but a long skirt and a large band that constantly covers her breasts. She has a decorated necklace, a pair of earrings, and bracelets. Personality Amame is a quiet girl who usually seen snacking. History She was born in the "Rakshasa" clan which was a hitman clan. Her parents both died in an aerial bombing when she and her brother were young. She seeked help from the ARES board chairman, getting caught on purpose so she could offer her and her brother's services. The siblings have worked for the Board Chairman ever since. Plot Along with her brother, she was assigned to find The Professor. While Amame stabbed him through the chest. Tenjiku assisted to create a large explosion. Many people thought that the Professor has been killed. However, the siblings kept him alive and imprisoned him within Ares' office. Later in part 2, they are assigned to find the Ark and pursue Minami Azuma who is carrying the Ark with her. The siblings invade the ESP Liberation Front, but they failed. The siblings gather alongside the other ARES members. When the ESP Police captures Minami Azuma and Kozuki Kuroi, the siblings also participate to seize them. They almost manage to take Minami, but is interrupted by Rinka Urushiba. However, they manage to capture Kozuki Kuroi. Rhadamanthus later uses his power to command Kozuki to bring the Ark. As such, they manage to obtain the Ark, and acquire the Messiah's power. However, Claudia Kuroi betrays them. When the Professor escaped from his custody. The siblings and the Chairman warn Rinka Urushiba that they have to handle the Professor. Later, Amame and Tenjiku are assigned to hide. While the Chairman goes to talk with the Professor. The Chairman also tells that if there is any chance, they have to kill the Professor immediately. The Chairman reveals that the one who killed the Professor's wife and comrades is dead over five years ago. They realize that the Professor's illusion starts to fade. However, the Professor suddenly appears behind Tenjiku, and shot him in the head. The Professor claims that his revenge can never be settled. Upon seeing the death of her brother and the Chairman, she's filled with anger and rushes toward Sukesaburo, attacking him. She later tries to attack the Professor, but was briefly stopped by Minami Azuma. She manages to get away from her by stabbing Minami's right eye, and manages to injure the Professor. However, she's shot by Sukesaburo in the stomach shortly after injuring the Professor. After being cornered, she is saved by her brother, who survived the headshot. Her brother decides to create a huge kamikaze explosion to be sure that the professor gets caught in it. A few seconds before the detonation, Tenjiku tells her to run. While the Chairman and Sukesaburo are clearly seen burned, it's unknown if her brother manages to kill the Professor and Minami, and whether she is able to escape. Abilities Super Speed: Amame's ability allows her to move at extremely high speeds. Detection: She is a part of the Rakshasa. It is stated in the manga that the people of the "Rakshasa" clan don't use their eyes to see but their skin instead. This way, they can detect any enemies with several hundreds of their skin. It's an innate ability from his clan. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Espers Category:ARES Category:Rakshasa